


Ana's Man and the Dance

by cbucsrule7



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Drinking, F/M, Light Angst, POV Character of Color, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbucsrule7/pseuds/cbucsrule7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee watched Lee and Kara until it was just too painful.  She walked away with her head up knowing others were thinking what she was.  Lee will be with Kara tonight and not Dee.  Dee was mad enough to spit nails.  Why did it have to be like this?  Not one to give over to a pity party (not much anyway), she goes to Joe’s to drown her sorrows in a bottle of the Chief’s best brew. After snagging a bottle and a glass, finds her way wandering to the observation deck.  When she gets there, she realizes that Sam is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ana's Man and the Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/gifts).



> Story references S3E9 of Unfinished Business. These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a third attempt at writing about my four favorite Battlestar Galactica characters. I really enjoy showing interactions between Sam and Dee, because I believe their characters don't get enough storylines and I think this is what could have happened.

Dee massaged Lee’s shoulders and felt his muscles stiffen as he watched Kara across the ring. He was remembering how Sam smiled as he announced his marriage to Kara and Kara’s pained look as he walked passed her telling Sam, “Good luck, you’re gonna need it", knowing she had just shattered his heart in a million pieces. When Lee got into the ring with Kara, Dee felt a bit of her own world shatter. She knew the story of Lee and Kara, “Apollo and Starbuck”. But, she felt if she could just have a bit of the happiness that the two of them shared, maybe it would be alright. For now though, she stared at the two “killing” each other with blows that were more like desperate kisses and felt so small and alone.

Sam walked up behind her and even though her thoughts were on Lee, she was keenly aware of Sam’s hand on her arm. His warm scent made her a little dizzy as she felt the warmth where his hand had just rested on her shoulder. She reached up and touched the spot and briefly felt a kinship. In response to Sam’s observation of it looking like Lee and Kara were killing each other, Dee stated, “That’s one perspective.” Watching them hugged up as they teeter-tottered back and forth mumbling something barely audible to her well trained ears—she thought she heard something that sounded like, “I miss you” coming from Lee. Watching the spectacle, Sam walks out with an, “I’m outta here.” Dee just watches with tears in her eyes knowing right then and there that having married this man, she will only have him for as long as he and Starbuck would allow it. But having any of his love made her feel oddly enough, lucky.

Sam wonders if he has made the right choice. It wasn’t lost on him when he touched Dee’s shoulder how soft, pretty, and petite she was. As much as he loved Starbuck, he had admired the strength Dee carried in her small frame and in her captivating green eyes. He thought to himself, if Lee had not shown interest and Starbuck hadn’t been so exciting, he could see himself with Dee. She would be a calm ocean breeze to his crashing waves and tropical gale force. Wow, he couldn’t believe he was thinking about her this much, especially as he was just newly married to the best viper pilot in the entire galaxy. 

For him, Starbuck matched his energy, but Dee, well Dee was like lying beside a lazy river while soaking up the sun on the shore. It calmed something missing down deep in his spirit. Gosh! Why was he thinking about Dee? Wasn’t she Lee’s woman? Maybe it was because his own wife had a history with the Adamas. After all, she had been engaged to Zack, Lee’s deceased brother. But the way she looks at Lee? Sam’s confidence was shaken just a little. He’d heard rumors. That’s why he had to get away from the boxing match. But, Dee. Dee just stood there and watched to the bitter end. Dee….

Dee watched Lee and Kara until it was just too painful. She walked away with her head up knowing others were thinking what she was. Lee will be with Kara tonight and not Dee. Dee was mad enough to spit nails. Why did it have to be like this? Not one to give over to a pity party (not much anyway), she goes to Joe’s to drown her sorrows in a bottle of the Chief’s best brew. After snagging a bottle and a glass, finds her way wandering to the observation deck. When she gets there, she realizes that Sam is there. She notices he wipes at his face and breathes deep as he says, “Hey Dee. Thought you were still watching the fight.” 

“I was.” she remarks. 

“So, where is Lee?” Sam asked. 

“When I left he and Kara were holding each other up, barely able to stand.” “Why are you here? I thought you would have returned to collect your wife.” 

“Same reason you’re here I guess.” Dee pours a drink, takes a sip then hands the glass to Sam. He looks her in her eyes and thanks her while downing the shot. 

“Whew, that’s Chief’s best. He must have known you needed this after what we saw from our spouses tonight.” 

“Yeah, he probably thought it would knock me out so I wouldn’t know how late Lee got home.” “You know they are probably somewhere frakking right now. They were practically doing it in the ring.” Dee reaches for the bottle, but Anders gets to it first and pours her another shot. She nods her thanks to him, and this time downs it in one gulp. “Oh, lords of Kobol! Chief outdid himself this time.” 

Sam laughs and pours himself another shot. He downs it and remarks, “Yeah, he sure did.” After a pause he clears his throat and asks Dee, “Hey, were you serious about Lee and Kara frakking?” 

“Yes.” She said it so matter-of-factly that Sam almost choked on the next shot he had fixed for himself. “Dee, you’re not serious?” Dee looked at Sam for a long moment. He looked so upset she almost felt sorry for him. 

“I wish I weren’t Sam. Lee always loves a good frak after a fight.” “He has not called on the coms looking for me, and he knows this is my favorite place to get away and yet he is not here. I’m sorry Sam, I really am, but I’m afraid your wife is with my husband and neither is giving us a second thought.” Dee had never seen a man look so depressed. Then suddenly he looked up at her and smiled. It was such a sharp contrast from the expression he had just had that Dee had to do a double take. He had a beautiful smile and his eyes were as blue as Lee’s if not bluer. He had nice eyes. Dee smiled back, and asked, “What? What are you smiling about?” 

“Nothing” He looked down sheepishly and would not look at her. Dee took her finger, placed it on Sam’s chin and lifted his face until he was looking her squarely in the eyes. 

“Come on Sam. You can tell me.” She smiled at him and her green eyes lit up and crinkled a little at the corners as she reeled him into that deep, green sea. 

“Well, to be honest, I was thinking that if they were together and we’re here with nothing to do, that maybe, um…” 

“Yes? Maybe we could um…what?” Her eyes got wide and she had a smile to match. “Sam! You’re not suggesting what I think you are suggesting are you?” 

“I’m thinking, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em?” 

“Sam, it’s not that I don’t find you attractive, because to be honest, I do. But I can’t cheat on Lee.” 

“But Dee, you just said that he was with Kara. Should we just let them have all the fun?" 

The alcohol must have been getting to Dee, because the next thing she knew she was having trouble breathing and Sam’s mouth was on hers as well as his hands and he was pressing her to the floor. She came up for air and said “Sam. I must admit I want you, but I, I just can’t do this.” 

“Dee, just stop thinking for a while. You think way too much. Your mind is always working. Take a break and realize, it’s like you said. They are not giving us a second thought. Let this moment be for you and me. We deserve some happiness and I know you’re as attracted to me as I am to you. Just let yourself go for one night.” 

Dee had to admit she needed some loving right now and if Anders was willing, so was she. So she turned off that part of her mind that thought too much and gave in to the Chief’s finest and let Anders’s skilled hands and mouth get to work. He was very good at it too. So good in fact that Lee and Kara began to be the furthest thing from her mind. When they were done she began to cry and told Sam that she never knew it could be like that. He kissed her lightly and rubbed her arm up and down and looked her in the eyes. He had tears in his eyes as well and he told her he felt the same way. With Kara it had always been hard and fast, but with Dee he felt like he was an explorer in a foreign land. He explored every inch of her body and found all destinations to his liking. They got dressed and he sat holding her gently in his arms. Dee breathed deeply which prompted Sam to ask if she was alright. She told him “Never better.” “Sam?” 

“Yes Dee?” 

“What have we done? I mean, really, what have we done?”

“Nothing that wasn’t meant to be considering the circumstances,” Sam uttered. His thoughts though asked the same question. What had they done? The feelings Sam felt for Dee at that moment were more than just alcohol induced feelings. Dee had awakened something in his subconscious that in fleeting moments he had buried whenever he had seen her, because she was Lee’s girl. Maybe this was how it was for Lee and Kara. He knew that they had to do something. They couldn’t go on like nothing had happened. They couldn’t hide these new-found feelings. Well, at least for the time being they would have to, but at some point they would need to sit down with their spouses about this.  


“Well, I better go. Lee will be looking for me.” She looked at Sam knowing she was saying this to put some distance between them so she could sort these new feelings out. 

“Yeah, I better get back to my rack and wait on Kara. Dee?” She stopped and turned around walking back towards Sam. 

“Yeah?” 

Sam faltered. “Good-night.” Dee responded in-kind with the same. “Good-night Anders.” She smiled. He smiled back. 

“Frak!” Sam thought. He really wanted to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her until there wasn’t an inch of her body left to kiss. He began to think up an excuse to draw her back for just a moment. “Uh, Dee?” She turned and started back towards him. 

“Yeah Sam?” 

“I—I just want you to know that, well, that I didn’t need prompting from Chief’s brew to make love to you.” 

Dee blushed. She was thinking the same thing. “Me neither.” she told him matter-of-factly. I just never realized you had shared the same passing thoughts about me that I had had about you. I mean because of how I felt—I mean feel about Lee and how you feel about Kara. I kinda stuffed those feelings, but I’m glad they got unstuffed.” 

She smiled and he took his chance. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her long and deep. Dee’s grip on Sam’s shoulders got tighter and she drew him closer to her. So close that there was no more room between them. Dee felt how excited Sam was to be this close to her. 

“Why Anders! You appear to be ready for another round.” 

Sam grinned and told her that if she was willing, he was able. Dee obliged him as she slipped back out of her attire and stood before Sam who eagerly guided her back to the floor. He was in her before they both knew it and he heard her moan his name like Kara never had. It made him more excited. He caressed Dee and kissed hickeys across her breasts. Dee gasped. 

“Oh, no Sam!” Sam looked up and smiled at her. 

“What’s wrong Dee?” Then he looked at the hickeys and his smile quickly faded. “Oh Dee. I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away. Do you think you will be able to hide those from Lee until they fade?” Dee told him she was sure she could, but to be careful. No more hickeys from here on out. Sam lasted longer this time, and Dee felt herself go over the edge. She felt a sound coming from the back of her throat that became her screaming Sam’s name along with a few “Oh, gods, YES!” Sam smiled as he felt her shudder under him. He held her close for a few moments savoring the feeling of her damp skin beneath him. 

“Anastasia Adama, please report to your quarters” Dee heard her name over the comm. That would be Lee looking for her. She dressed quickly and grabbed the phone on the wall punching in her code to alert Lee that she was on her way. Sam gave her one more quick kiss and a smile and told her good night and that he had no regrets. She expressed the same and turned to leave. Sam sat there in the quiet of the observation room and took one more shot before turning in to see Kara.

When Dee got to she and Lee’s quarters he was a little more than banged up, but he had managed to take a quick shower and was standing there in a fresh pair of tanks. He reached out to Dee and kissed her. He tasted liquor on her breath. “Oh, so that’s where you went to Joe’s?” Dee nodded her head. “Oh, I must have just missed you. I went to take a quick shower and then to look for you. Dee looked down. She couldn’t bare to look at him. The thought of him with Kara? She thought she would be sick. But then what Lee said finally sunk in. 

“What, wait. When you finished fighting Kara you showered, and then went to Joe’s looking for me?” 

“Well, yeah. I figured you and I could, well…you know? Have a little fun.” He smoothed her hair back and began to kiss her neck and her mouth. 

“Wait, so you mean you didn’t go off to frak Kara after the fight?” Lee looked at her, hurt. 

"Dee, I love you. Kara and I just had to get some things out of our system, but as soon as we finished fighting I came looking for you. Where were you by the way?” Dee felt herself begin to sink. What had she done? 

“I…I was in the observation room. I thought maybe you would look for me there.” 

“Oh.” Lee slapped his forehead. “You know. I had forgotten. Well, we’re here now and that’s all that matters.” He scooped Dee up and placed her on the bed and slowly began to undress her. 

“Um, Lee. I haven’t showered yet and here you are all clean and fresh. How about you give me about ten centons okay?” 

“Sure.” Dee quickly rushed out of the room and into the head grabbing a change of clothes on the way. Oh no, she thought. What if he sees the hickeys Sam left on her.

She knew that she and Lee had done it in the dark lots of times, but his preference was to make love with the lights on so he could watch her face as he did his best to pleasure her. She also wanted to get to the showers so she could remove all traces of Sam from her body. Oh gods she thought. He hadn’t cheated. He wanted her. Dee had never felt more ashamed than she did at that moment. She quickly showered, checked the mirror to see how bad the hickeys were. They were pretty bad and numerous. Dammit Sam! Dee dressed in her tanks and when she got back to the room Lee was in the bed waiting on her. She did a quick memory of the room and turned the lights out and walked gingerly to the bed. 

“Hey, why no lights?” Lee queried. 

“I just figured after a night like tonight you wouldn’t want to have to get back up and turn them out.” 

Lee mumbled, “Hmmm. You got a point. Now come here and let me ravish my lovely wife.” 

Dee began to cry silent tears as she let Lee explore her body and bring her to that place he could always bring her no matter what her mood. Sam was good, but Lee was too. She felt him nibble at her ear as he caressed her neck and breasts. He felt her nipples harden and smiled into her mouth as he kissed her. She felt his need and she gave him what he wanted with no reservations. If she was going to beat herself up about her infidelity, she would at least not hold out on him for being faithful. She heard Lee moan as he moved faster into her. Dee couldn’t help it, and felt herself climaxing for the third time that evening. She loved Lee so much and she clung to him as he rocked into her as if he were the only thing keeping her from falling off of a precipice. When they were done she lay curled in his arms until morning.

“Dee!” Dee stretched and yawned and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. 

“What? What’s wrong Apollo?” 

“Dee, where did you get those?” He pointed to her chest. 

“We must have been a little more passionate than we thought.” She said this as she pointed out to a mark she had left on him the night before. 

“Dee. There is one thing I do not do and have never done and that is leave a mark on your body. So I will ask again, where did you get those?” 

“Lee, trust me. Last night you were a tiger and you were all over me. I guess there is a first time for everything. You did this in the throes of passion. Don’t you believe me?” She stared incredulously with her big, green eyes and smiled seductively at him. “In fact. If you’re up for it we can pick up where we left off last night.” She said this while looking down at his shorts. He appeared more than up for the challenge. Lee got so flustered that he just reached over and began kissing her. He kissed her to the point he forgot, almost forgot about the hickeys. He tried to rack his brain to remember doing that to her. He shook his head and thought, I must have done it. Dee would NEVER cheat on me…would she? Dee just smiled back and did just as she had suggested, picked up where they had left off. 

In the back of her mind though she was thinking of Sam and how he made her feel. She had to tell him that nothing had happened between Lee and Kara and that nothing should happen between her and him again either. But she knew that was better said than done. Sam had awakened something in her and she wasn’t sure she wanted to put it back to sleep. She felt like Kara. Having both of them. She liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Saathi1013 who always encourages me. I am very appreciative.


End file.
